


The Pyromancer

by Sataroni



Series: This is a Karlnapity story [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Magic, No beta we fall out of the world like Schlatt, Not Beta Read, Pneumonia, Pyromania, Sad, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataroni/pseuds/Sataroni
Summary: Sapnap really liked fire
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Like Quackity and Karl aren't in this story lol, Very in the future though, not yet - Relationship
Series: This is a Karlnapity story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099919
Comments: 26
Kudos: 216





	1. A Pyromancers Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic, please don't hurt me  
> I take constructive criticism, and comments are always appreciated

Sapnap liked fire.

You could ask anyone, It was just one of those facts everyone that knew him was aware of. 

When Sapnap was younger, he watched his village burn to the ground.

He had been near a river messing with anything he found interesting, digging in the dirt, and picking up random pieces of trash he thought looked cool, when a group of people he recognized came sprinting towards the water, holding the buckets normally used for holding captured fish to be sold at the market. 

He then smelt the familiar burning scent that he only ever smells when his family is cooking something special for dinner that his dad caught while out hunting, but that was only on very special occasions, like his birthday, or a holiday. 

Today was not a special occasion

He pushed himself up from the dirt, and started running back in the direction of his village, not sure what he was getting ready to see as he dashed through the trees of the spruce forest, eventually coming across the path that would lead to the front gates of his home.

He stood frozen in the pathway. The sight before his eyes caused him to reel back in shock, and fall onto the stone beneath him.

Everything he could have ever cared about, was burning before his eyes. Adults, and children were scattered about, trying to escape the grip of the flame as it spread from house to house, engulfing everything in sight.

Sapnap tried to move, to find his family, to see if they got out safe, or even help try and put it out, but the sight of the orange and yellow monster destroying his village kept him stuck where he was, he felt as if he was in a trance, watching the flames move erratically around his home, it was mesmerizing. 

So Sapnap saw his village get devoured by the flame, and did nothing but sit there and watch as it happened.

When the fire had finally been contained, with the help of water magic from an unknown source, there was only ash left on the once beautiful green grass, turning it black. The burning flame had taken his only home he ever knew from him. It happened faster than he could have ever imagined it happening at the age of 10.

The warm glow of orange, and yellow brought him a comfort he couldn't explain. Watching the flame dance, and grow through the trees, and grass of the forest his village found refuge in, it unlocked a fascination in him that only desired more as he grew.

Sapnap left immediately after he was told his parents and older brother had burnt to death after getting trapped inside their home. It's not like anyone could stop him from leaving, so he stole a bag of food, and collected some drinkable water, and started wandering in the direction he thought civilization might be in.

It was only a surprising 2 days until he saw another living person. It was an old man, who was clearly confused on why a child was wandering by themself in the middle of a forest, without a map.

Sapnap was struggling to feel anything after what he experienced, so he looked up to the man, face emotionless, and asked if there was a place nearby he could study fire magic.

The old man was slightly taken back by the bluntness of Sapnap, then slowly lifted his hand up, sparking a flame in his palm. 

“Do you mean pyromancer magic?’ he asked looking down at Sapnap. Sapnap just stared at the flame, with an emotion on his face, that the man couldn't tell if it was fear, or joy.

Sapnap just nodded, still watching the small flame bounce up and down, in the older man's palm. 

The man closed his hand, taking the flame away with it. 

“I live in a village in the desert that is filled with pyromancers like me, I'm sure we can teach you how to use it if that is what you wish.” the man said, smiling when Sapnaps face morphed into a smile.

It took about another three days to get to the village that was the man's home, who had introduced himself as Wilfred, Wilfred had questioned Sapnaps motives with wanting to learn pyromancer magic, but everytime Sapnap thought about, he just couldn't think of a good explanation, probably because in the end of it, there really isn't one. What is he supposed to say? 

“Oh yea no I just saw my entire village go up in flames, that killed so many people, and decided, ah yes it’s the perfect time to learn how to use it” he shook his head at the thought of it. He was still struggling to figure out how he was feeling about his family burning. He was obviously sad, but he had yet to even come close to crying about it. Some of the people in his now burnt down village had kept giving him concerned glances about the situation, which made sense, but it was something he decided he was going to avoid, and he would avoid it by learning pyromancer magic.

Sapnap followed Wilfred into his small, yet cozy sand home, setting down his now empty bag on a table, and standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. He had spoken to Wilfred as they walked, or more like Wilfred spoke, and Sapnap intensely listened to everything the man said. Wilfred said he would gladly let him stay with him, and become his apprentice, since it was rather lonely with no one to talk to but the neighbors. 

Sapnap wanted to say thank you, he wanted to so badly, but his mind didn't let his mouth form the words, so he just nodded, with a blank stare at the offer. 

Wilfred talked a lot about the origin of pyromancer magic, and even did some tricks to show Sapnap, to try and make the walk less boring for him. Sapnap really did appreciate it.

Wilfred set down his things in a different room, and came back to see Sapnap awkwardly standing there, probably waiting for him to say where his room will be. 

Wilfred motioned for Sapnap to follow him into a different room, down a shorter hallway, where he was to stay for as long as he needed to learn the art of pyromancer magic. The room was filled with dusty books, a small bed, a chest, and a window right above the bed. His old room had been similar, just less books, and more random junk he found when he went outside. 

Wilfred left Sapnap there for a second while he went to grab something for him. Sapnap looked around at all the strewn across the floor, taking in some of the names. “The Art and History of Magic”, “The War Between Elements”, and “The Simple yet Difficult Art of the Pyromancer”. 

Sapnap was about to start looking through the last one, when Wilfred returned with a handful of clothes that seemed slightly too big for Sapnap. WIlfred explained that he had a son that moved out a couple years before to go on his own journey, and had left a lot of clothes behind. Since Sapnap had been wearing the same thing for 5 days in a row now, it would be a relief to change out of it and into something fresh. 

Wilfred left the clothes with him, and walked out to let Sapnap get changed. Sapnap noticed a white headband sitting on top of the pile of clothing, he had one almost exactly like this back in his village, except it was black. His mom had made it for him, since he was obsessed with the idea of being a ninja, he wore it for almost an entire year, until he eventually moved on from the thought, because it was childish according to his brother.

Sapnap didn't realize he was crying until he saw the tears falling onto the floor, as he clutched the headband closer to himself.

Sapnap trained and learned from Wilfred about pyromancer magic for 6 years. Sapnap learned quickly that magic was controlled a lot by emotions. After one of their first sessions when Sapnap actually learned to manifest the flame, he almost set the house on fire, because he freaked out. After that WIlfred forced him to talk more about his emotions, so he wouldn't accidentally burn the whole village down, and after he said that, Sapnap broke down into tears on the ground, and explained almost everything right then and there to Wilfred. Ever since then he became more open about how he was feeling, so Wilfred could see how much fire he could handle in the day's training session. Sapnap became more and more social, and started going outside more, but that always ended with him stealing some sort of valuable object from someone's house, or even just stealing their crops. The rest of the villagers did not find it as amusing as Wilfred, and said that if they saw him try it again, he'd be burnt to a crisp on sight, so he started avoiding them as much as possible.

Sapnap learned everything he could ever want to know from Wilfred, he didn't need to talk to anyone else, but it couldn't last forever. 

Sapnap had always referred to Wilfred as an old man, and it was true, he was about 65 when he met Sapnap, and his health had never been the best, but he could still kick anyone's ass if he wanted too. 

Living in a desert, when you already have a bad respiratory system isn't exactly ideal, but Wilfred refused to leave in case his son came to visit, and it was his downfall in the end.

Sapnap had gotten sick with pneumonia after deciding he needed to practice keeping his flame lit with it pouring rain on him, and with them not being on the best of terms with the rest of the village, the only person that could help him would have to be Wilfred. 

Sapnap was bedwridden for almost an entire week, delirious with fever, and unable to think. Wilfred never left him, constantly helping when he called out for someone not there, and constantly trying to break his fever. He eventually did it, and Sapnap was almost back to his usual self. He kept telling Wilfred that it was okay for him to leave him now, and that he would get sick too if he didnt. Wilfred never left, insisting that he would be perfectly fine.

Wilfred did get sick.

At first he tried to play it off as nothing, saying he just needed some extra sleep, and he'd be good as new, but his health continued depleting, his symptoms being worse and more aggressive than they were for Sapnap.

In the end Sapnap watched Wilfred take his last breath. 

His breath immediately quickened once he realized Wilfred was no longer breathing, he could feel the tears starting to run down his face, and the slow spark coming to manifest in his hands, he cried more than he ever remembers being able to, and his hands engulf into flames, almost setting. Fire to the bed. Sapnap quickly jumped back from the bed, afraid of what he might do to the house, he ran out of the sandstone building as fast as possible, sprinting away in fear of what he could do, he went on for what seemed like hours, until he finally collapsed to his knees, choking out creams, and sobs.

A ring of fire surrounds him, as all his emotions come barreling out of him at once.

He eventually passed out with scorch marks surrounding him.

And that's how Dream and George found him, tear stains running down his face, looking more exhausted than anyone they've seen in a long time.


	2. The Healer, and the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnaps eyes shot open when he felt something cold brush against his face, saving him from the sweltering heat that had been surrounding him.
> 
> He was immediately met with an unfamiliar ceiling, it was acacia wood, and not the pale sandstone he was normally greeted with every morning. 
> 
> This wasn't his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have returned, and I bring Dream and George with me :D

In the distance everything was burning.

It was unbearably hot, he could see the flames sporadically dance in his direction as he tried to process what was happening.

The flames were moving towards him.

He could feel them getting closer, slowly approaching his ash covered skin.

He was laughing.

There were tears streaming down his face, but he was laughing.

He didn't know what he was laughing at.

It felt painful, like his brain was telling him he was sad about something, but his mouth thought it was hilarious.

The flames surrounded him now, brushing against his body frantically.

He wanted to move, to leave the circle of fire surrounding him, but he stayed, frozen, and laughing like a madman, while he cried over something he couldn't explain.

Sapnaps eyes shot open when he felt something cold brush against his face, saving him from the sweltering heat that had been surrounding him.

He was immediately met with an unfamiliar ceiling, it was acacia wood, and not the pale sandstone he was normally greeted with every morning. 

This wasn't his house.

His eyes darted around the unknown location, only to land on someone sitting next to the bed he woke up in.

He was a kid, he seemed slightly older than Sapnap, pale skin, and brown hair, white goggles, and a blue shirt, he had a slightly surprised look on his face.

The kid stared for a couple more seconds, before pulling out what looked like a communication device, and speaking into it.

"He woke up," the stranger said, in a monotone voice. Sapanap thought he might have even heard some underlying concern, but that wasn't something Sapnap took anytime to dwell upon.

He immediately shot up from the unknown bed, and tried to scramble out from under the covers, only to get stuck in them.

He attempted to squirm his way out, for it to only backfire, and have him fall to the floor in a tangled mess of sheets, making a loud thud as he hit the ground.

"Shit" Sapnap said, becoming exhausted from struggling so much against the bed sheets. 

"Okay if you wanna kill me, at least give me a fighting chance" he said, attempting to lift himself from the floor, only to come crashing back down disoriented, and confused.

The other male slowly rose from his seat next to the bed, and calmly walked over to Sapnaps struggling form on the ground.

He crouched down, and helped untangle Sapnap from the trap of sheets, while speaking. 

“First off, i'm not going to kill you, I literally would have no reason to, other than I want to, but I don't particularly feel like murdering someone for no reason today.

Sapnap flinched back at the remark.

“Calm down it was a joke” The stranger said putting his hands up “ second thing, my name is George, I really just want to help you out here, I just contacted my friend Dream, we both found you passed out in the middle of the desert, so we took you out here to our base.

Sapnap was about to respond, but was quickly cut off by george.

“And last, can you please move back into the bed, you have a bit of a fever, and it would be very beneficial to your health if you weren't lying on the floor.” he said motioning to the bed with his arms.

Sapnap stared blankly up at George, attempting to process everything he just said. His brain felt scrambled about inside his head.

This didn't make sense, he didn't have any reason to just be in the desert, he had been watching over Wilfred.

Wilfred

“Fuck” he said outloud, bringing his hand over his mouth as a chocked sob escaped him.

He had just left Wilfred in the house, without telling anyone.

What the fuck was worng with him.

Sparks emitted from his palm, causing him to jolt his hand back away from his face.

George looked concerned.

Sapnap needed to get back, so he could properly say goodbye, and give him a burial, to show WIlfred that he raised someone who would care, and not just run away because he was terrified of causing a bit of a fire.

“How long have I been here?” Sapnap asked, willing his voice not to waver as he spoke. 

George could see the pain filling the younger's eyes as he asked. “About 2 days now” he said calmly, “but i'm not sure how long you had been laying in the desert for, you were dangerously dehydrated, and sick, my friend and I thought it best to take you back here.”

Sapnap nodded along with what George was saying to him, he attempted to lift himself up from the floor again, with the assistance of George he got back onto the bed, already exhausted from the simple movement.

Sapnap sat on the bad, breathing heavily, and looked up at George with desperate eyes. "I have to go back." He said grabbing at George's hands, practically begging. "Please, I just left him there all alone, because I'm such a coward." 

George could feel the kid shaking as he spoke to him, the desperate pain in his eyes caused George to shudder.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think that's a good idea right now, you're still sick, and as a healer I can't let you go until you are completely cleared of anything that could potentially make you worse." George said in a calming tone.

Sapnap slumped forward, grip loosening around from the other man's hands. He had to think of something to say to George that would convince the man to get him back to Wilfred.

"Please I just-" he was cut off by the sound of a door opening, and swiftly being shut, followed by footsteps heading towards the room he and George were currently in.

A tall figure walked through the entryway to the room, he had a lime green hoodie, and a bright white mask, with a poorly drawn on smile.

This was most likely George's friend Dream. 

God he was freaky.

Dream tilted his head in Sapnaps direction, assessing his condition.

A chill traveled through Sapnaps spine, he couldn't see Dreams expression, other than his mouth, which was formed in a straight line across his face, it felt like he was being judged immensely.

Dreams neutral expression quirked into a smile, and he went to face George. "Nice job George, you kept him alive!" 

Dream then turned to Sapnap, he brought his arm up, and clasped his hand onto Sapnaps shoulder. "And you! Welcome back to the land of the living, what on earth where you doing passed out in the middle of the freaking desert! Are you crazy?" 

Sapnap quickly removed Dreams hand from his shoulder. "I was, running from something," he mumbled, with slight hesitation, eyes trained on the floor. "But I really need to get back now.

George stepped back into the conversation, slightly more stern than he was before. "I have to strongly advise against that Dream, he's still weak, and can barely sit himself up." He turned facing Sapnap "You need to stay here until you are fully recovered." 

Sapnap curled further in on himself at George's tone.

Dream looked down at Sapnaps slumped over form. "I'm sorry" he said rubbing his neck, with sympathy running through his voice. "But he is the healer" he spoke motioning in George's direction. "What's so important that you need to go back, maybe I could go and get it for you?." 

Sapnap let out a muffled sob "no, I'm sorry that, that won't work, he might not even be there anymore."

A look of contusion crossed George's face as Sapnap spoke. "Do you need a way of contacting them?" 

Sapnap shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. "No he's dead." 

George immediately felt guilt wash over himself for asking, and looked down at the floor. 

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss" Dream said with a solemn tone. 

Sapnap wanted to scream, he didn't need sorry he just needed to get back, and try and do something for Wilfred.

With a rush of adrenaline, Sapnap stood up from the bed, his body shaking, and tilting to the side.

George and Dream acted immediately, grabbing him before he could hit the floor.

"Shit! Are you trying to make yourself worse! George said, immediately regretting after he saw the look of depression across Sapnaps face.

Sapnap could feel himself slipping from consciousness. "Its my fault he died, and I just left him there, I have to do something." He said clutching desperately to George's shirt.

"I need to do something" 

He passed out holding onto Dream and George, as they lifted him back into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I got hit with writers block hard, but here it is. I'm on break now so I should be able to get some more chapters out soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter 💜


	3. Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something cold on his shoulder, the cold sending waves of relief through his body, he hadn't felt the sensation in so long, he leaned into the feeling hoping it would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not being alive guys, but I was struggling to figure out what I wanted to do with the story! GOOD NEWS I figured it out, this is going to be a multiple story series leading up to one big karlnapity story, one story being about Sapnap, one about Karl, and one about Quackity, I'm really excited to do this, and I hope y'all will stay with the story. Btw I am shipping the personas not the IRL people!!! Anyways heres the long awaited chapter. Please enjoy :]

Dream could see the irritation spread across George's face as they lifted the passed out kid onto the spare bed they had. He hadn't even been there for an hour, and he could already tell he was in way over his head. 

Dream turned to face George after they successfully managed to place the boy in the bed.

"So.. fire?" He asked.

George only nodded with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Do you know his name?" 

George opened his mouth to answer, only to close it again, and blush slightly at the realization that he hadn't asked. 

"Um I didn't really think to ask" he said rubbing the nape of his neck.

Dream sighed and looked back at the passed out kid.

"Ok, here's what I think we should do" he said in a calming manner. "Remember that town we came by before we found him passed out?"

George nodded.

"It's probably a good guess to say that's where he lived, I'm thinking, I can go back there, maybe ask around to see if anyone knows who he is, and figure out what happened." 

George looked skeptical at the notion. "I mean I guess that could work, but the people there didn't seem too friendly when we passed by before." His voice had a tinge of worry 

Dream just smirked at George's concern "Come on George, you know I can handle it if something goes wrong" he said waving his hand in the hair.

"Yea I know Dream, but they also might all have the pyro ability this guy has" George said motioning to Sapnap"

"It's going to be fine, it won't even take that long to get there, maybe 4 hours to get there, and I'll ask around, it was a relatively small place so that shouldn't take long, and then I'll come back. Meanwhile you stay here and make sure this guy dosen't die." Dream said smiling.

George mumbled something under his breath while looking at the ground, then looked up to Dream "fine, just be careful, and don't die". 

"I didn't plan on losing one of my lives to a bunch of old people that play with fire George."

George nudged Dream with his arm "Just shut up and start getting ready."

It felt as if he were floating

Sapnaps eyes slowly fluttered open, only to be met with the pitch black vast empty space. 

The feeling of fatigue settled into his bones as he took in his surroundings. It all felt like an illusion, yet he felt aware but so lost at the same time.

He tried to raise himself up, only to realise that he wasn't laying on anything.

His heart started beating faster, his eyes closed shut as he tried to think of how he got here, each thought passing through his mind so vividly, he grasped his hair trying to remember.

There was something cold on his shoulder, the cold sending waves of relief through his body, he hadn't felt the sensation in so long, he leaned into the feeling hoping it would stay.

The cold had moved, washing over his wrists, and up and down his arms, he could feel his hands slowly being moved away from his head as he released his hair, letting the cold take over.

He slowly lifted his eyelids, to see Wilfred there, his hands still holding his wrist, and a tired smile on his face.

"Hey old man" Sapnap said, smiling as his voice cracked. 

"Hi Sapnap" Wilfred laughed as his hands moved to wipe the tears that had started spilling from sapnaps eyes.

Sapnap wrapped his arms around wilfred torso, letting himself take in the last hug he would get from his caretaker, and melting even more when he felt wilfred hug back.

As Dream entered the sand village, he could immediately feel the sensation of sorrow that crossed through its paths.

The flags that had been orange, and yellow when he, and George passed through, had turned black as they swayed back, and forth in the breeze.

It's so weird how an atmosphere can completely change in so little time.

The place looked completely deserted as he walked across the broken rock path, every house had the windows tightly shut with blinds covering any possible view to inside the house.

To be honest when he, and George had passed through this town before, Dream hadn't been paying attention, just wanting to get through so they could set up their house somewhere to take a break from traveling.

Dream and Geogre had been together for almost three years now, them meeting when George was 15 and Dream 14. They met when Dream decided it would be a good idea to try and snatch one of Georges healing potions in the middle of a crowded market when he wasn't looking, it backfired on the masked kid when George threw a potion of weakness at him before he could escape. 

George also hadn't been thinking in that moment, because the potion not only affected Dream, but at least 6 other people that had been in the area, Dream and George had both been swiftly escorted out of the market, and told not to come back.

Dream called George a dumbass for using a splash potion in such a crowded vicinity, which swiftly prompted George to punch him in the arm and storm off.

But Dream didn't leave him alone after that, instead he followed him, and asked him questions like how to make potions, and more things about his life, somehow they ended up traveling together, building houses every now and then when they felt like staying somewhere, but they never stayed in one place for more than 2 months.

It was a weird friendship in the beginning, but it worked for them, and they were happy.

Dream stumbled up to one of the few houses in the village, swiftly knocking on the door, hoping for an answer.

A middle aged woman who looked almost 40, opened the door, with a scowl look spread across her face she looked Dream up and down.

"Can I help you?" She said voice filled with irritation.

Dream was a little taken back by her tone, but stayed where he was.

"Um yes actually, I was wondering if there was a kid missing from this village? He has black hair, and uhh, he had a white bandana I think?" 

The women's scowl only grew as Dream described Sapnap.

"Tell that kid to not bother coming back after what he did" she said and promptly shut the door in Dreams face.

"Well damn" was all Dream said as he walked away from the house.

He tried knocking on a few more doors, only to get almost the same reaction from all of them, saying "To not let the kid back in", or "If that bastard shows up again it'll be him next"

There was only one man who told him what was going on, he was older with his hair a deep silver, and his skin looked frail as he opened his door. He told Dream that one of his close friends had passed away just recently and the kid he had been raising, Sapnap, was no where, and so everyone in the village who already had a distaste for Sapnap assumed he just left him behind in favor of not having to deal with the body.

Dream informed the man that that was definitely not the case, but the man shut him down quickly, saying that he already knew that Sapnap would never do such a thing, but everyone else would never believe it. So dream thanked the man, and left to go return to George, and the kid he just learned the name of, Sapnap.

George had been keeping himself busy with making more potions, something he did when he was nervous, he had also decided it would be a good idea to study up on Pyromancer magic, so he could get a better grasp on how this kid worked.

"Dream should be returning soon" he muttered to himself, while crushing up more redstone ore. 

He probably didn't need anymore redstone, but he started feeling useless in this situation after the first 2 hours of just watching the kid, he had been asleep the entire time Dream was gone, and that was really the best thing for him right now.

He finishes crushing up the last of the redstone, and placed it into the brewing stand. He went to teach for Blaze powder only to find that there wasn't any left in the container. 

"There's probably some in the front room" he said to himself, lifting his goggles from his eyes, and rubbing the dust off his hands onto his pants.

As he walked through the door to enter the front room, he decided to check on their current house guest, to see if he was possibly awake and freaking out again, when he entered the spare bedroom he could see the tears streaming down the raven haired boys face while he slept, what George found interesting though, was that he was smiling while it happened.

And then he heard Dream walk through the front door with a disappointed frown on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good, definitely took me a hot minute to get this done, but now its here and I hope y'all enjoyed  
> Thank you for sticking with me, take care of yourselves 💜

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope everyone liked it, I do enjoy making my favorite characters feel pain, I'm working on chapter 2 if anyones interested!  
> Comments appreciated :D


End file.
